Pikmin Z
Pikmin Z is a new game in the Pikmin series that takes place sometime after Pikmin 3. It follows the adventure of a new explorer in a new part of PNF-404 with all new pikmin Plot In a far away galaxy, there is a solar system, where four planets that hold life are. These are PNF-404, the land of pikmin. Hocotate, the home of Louie and Olimar. And Koppai, the home of Alph, Brittany and Charlie. But what about the last planet? Welcome to the planet of Kuyru, a planet different from Hocotate and Koppai, where a species called the Kuyurians live. All was fine between the planets, until a war broke out between Hocotate and Koppai. Kuyru, not wanting to have an all out war, sent their most talented scientist and astronaut: Alunia. The plan was to send her to Koppai to stop the fighting, until disaster struck! As her space ship, the S.S. Cheetah was launched into orbit, it got hit by a meteor, plummeting the ship into PNF 404, what will happen to the astronaut? Play to find out Gameplay The Gameplay revolves around the player Game Modes Main Story Mission Mode VS Battles Collection The Collection is a mode that lest you view all the Fruits, Enemies, Data Files and Pets you have collected. Boss Blitz Mode Arcade Locations Palace Gardens Palace Gardens is an area on PNF 404. It is a large garden area located in front of a large overgrown palace which is the Taj Mahal, 250 million years later. Green Pikmin are first found here. Dusty Wilds Dusty Gardens is an area on PNF 404. It is a desert area with lots of cacti and sand dunes. It is located in Spain, 250 million years later. White Pikmin are first found here. Wood of Flowers Wood of Flowers is an area on PNF 404. It is a woodland forest area. It is located in Alaska and parts of Canada, 250 million years later. Morphmin are first found here. Boeral Swamp Boeral Swamp is an area on PNF 404. It is another woodland area with tall spire like trees. It is a very dark area that is located in Southern Canada and Parts of Minnesota, Montana and Washington, 250 million years later. Blue Pikmin are first found here. Lesser Volcano Grounds Lesser Volcano Grounds is an area on PNF 404. It is a large landmass with a smaller volcano on it. It is located on an unnamed continent that has risen up in the pacific ocean over time. Red Pikmin are first found here. Greater Volcano Corona Greater Volcano Corona is an area on PNF 404. It is a larger landmass with a larger volcano on it, about 100 miles north of the previous area. It's location is the same concept as the previous area. Rock Pikmin are first found here. Arctica Mountains Arctica Mountains is an area on PNF 404. It is a chain of mountains that divides the Electric Gorge and Coveted Canyon. It is located in Central Africa, 250 million years later. Gold Pikmin are first found here. Electric Gorge Electric Gorge is an area on PNF 404. It is a large sunken pit filled with high amounts of electric stones, surrounded by mountains which divide it from Coveted Canyon. It is located in the Sahara Desert, 250 million years later. Yellow Pikmin are first found here. Coveted Canyon Coveted Canyon is an area on PNF 404. It is a large grassland filled canyon surrounded by mountains which divide it from Electric Gorge. It is located in Southern Africa, 250 million years later. Orange Pikmin are first found here. Rushing River Rushing River is an area on PNF 404. It is a underground river that flows under where the Garden of Hope was located in the third game. Stackmin are first found here. Lake Drake Lake Drake is an area on PNF 404. It is a large lake that is connected to Rushing River. It is located in Indonesia, 250 million years later. Winged Pikmin are first found here. Slainforest The Slainforest is an area on PNF 404. It is a rainforest full of deadly plants. It is located in northern Russia, 250 million years later. Megamin are first found here. Walkward Labyrinth ''' Walkward Labyrinth is an area on PNF 404. It is a series of broken ruins that seem to be a neighborhood of destroyed houses. It is located in Arizona, 250 million years later. Purple Pikmin are found here. '''Ochre Mesa Ochre Mesa is the last area on PNF 404. It is a giant plateau and the home of the final boss. It is located on an unnamed island in the Indian Ocean, 250 million years later. New Pikmin Green Pikmin First found Morphmin These Rare Pikmin can fuse with certain enemies Gold Pikmin Orange Pikmin Stackmin Megamin Captains Alunia Alph Brittany Charlie Olimar Louie Category:Games by Carterma Category:Pikmin Z